


Worst Day

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Photo prompt, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena has the worst day of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> This is my response to a photo prompt on tumblr.  
> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.  
> I took some liberties with the original story… but, meh.

She couldn’t believe it, she just couldn’t believe it! Her world had fallen apart before her very eyes. He father was dead, no, her adoptive father was dead. Her real father had been dead for many years. But now this woman, this Colonel Une was smirking at her like she’d just won the lottery, the still warm gun in her hand, but now pointed at herself.

Frustrated beyond belief Relena fled out the door she had just opened, she heard the woman shout orders for people to come after her. But she knew this building like the back of her hand she had come to it so often with her father. She was sure her enemy had blueprints of the building, but her lazy days of exploration served her well and she escaped to the large garden in the back. Eventually they stopped looking for her, deciding that she had somehow managed to leave the premises.

Once she was sure that all of the OZ soldiers were gone she went back into the building. It appeared that the crime scene had already been cleared, her father’s body moved and the blood cleaned up. She sighed and sank down into a chair. This was the worst day of her young life.

Then she married Heero Yuy, it was wonderful for a number of years. But then he took that mission, and he never came back. She and their one year old daughter Krysta were left to fend for themselves. Not that it was hard to do, but she missed him.

That day she had dropped off her daughter at the daycare and gone to work, she was taking her last break for the day before the last afternoon grind when her door was opened and her secretary apologized for bothering her, but there was someone there to see her.

“Oh? Please let them in.” Relena wasn’t sure who would want to see her, especially so late in the day, and hoped it wouldn’t take too long.

“Missus Yuy?” A deep baritone sounded as the man entered the room. He was tall and swarthy, with the look of a dressed up pirate more than an actual businessman.

“Yes? What can I do for you?”

“I came to inform you of Sergeant Yuy’s death. He’s been undercover for the last three years trying to stop a pirating ring. He was successful, but the shuttle that was bringing him home exploded upon reentry to Earth’s atmosphere. We’re looking into it as I speak to you. You are the first person outside of the Preventers to know.” The man bowed to her both before and after he spoke.

“He…” Her lower lip trembled and she covered it with her hand, “I’d thought he was dead all this time. But now he really is…” She blinked back tears, “I need my daughter. Please excuse me, thank you for telling me.”

She rushed past him telling her secretary she was quitting for the day and bolted for her car. She sped like a maniac to the daycare and scooped her daughter up into her arms and hugged her close.

“Mommy? Wha’ s’matter?” The small girl looked at her with those eyes so much like her father’s filled with worry and Relena couldn’t take it.

“Nothing sweetie. What do you think about spending some time with Aunt Lu and Uncle Z?”

“Yay! I can play with Naina and Milou?” She clapped her hands happily.

“Yes, come on. Let’s go home and pack.” And so they did and she dropped her daughter off with her older brother telling him she had something she needed to handle and could they please watch her for a few days, then she was gone.

She went back to their large house and sank down by the cold metal wall in their garage after exiting her car. She covered her face and cried, what was she going to do now? Sure she had assumed he was dead for over two years now. But now it was real, what would she tell her daughter. As far as Krysta knew her father was still away on his trip. Relena had made up dozens of excuses for why he wasn’t able to come home yet… and now… what would she tell her now? This was officially the worst day of her entire life.


End file.
